


In the breeze

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Amethyst [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The breeze carried the scent of summer and all the changes that came with it.
Series: Amethyst [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500014
Kudos: 3





	In the breeze

The graveyard was filled with wild daisies. Something beautiful growing in grief and sadness. 

In the breeze was the smell of summer and dirt, the young girl closed her eyes and breathed it all in.

Her mom had moved them to the middle of nowhere without warning. It wasn't so bad here, but people were more wary of Maeve than they were in the city.

The children didn't marvel at her strength or her tricks like they had at her last school. But her mom seemed more calmer here, the price of people being wary of her seemed worth it.


End file.
